Ennea
by 40 Gyga
Summary: RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO XVIII DA AKAFIC. “Sabe, Lisbon, se você está preocupada com um colega de trabalho, seria muito mais fácil simplesmente vocalizar isso.”, ”A única coisa que me preocupa é o incompetente que lhe deixou entrar aqui tão cedo.”. One-shot.


**Sumário: **"Sabe, Lisbon, se você está preocupada com um colega de trabalho, seria muito mais fácil simplesmente vocalizar isso.", "A única coisa que me preocupa é o incompetente que lhe deixou entrar aqui tão cedo.".

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Estado: **Completo

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist não me pertence.

**Alerta: **One-shot.

Resposta ao _**Desafio XVIII da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions**_.

Betado pela _**Muri**_.

* * *

-

**Ennea**

-

_por L. Ganoza

* * *

_

_**1. Opostos**_

_A mitologia nórdica acredita em nove domínios existenciais. Oito dos domínios eram materialização de opostos: fogo e gelo, paraíso e inferno, criação e destruição, luz e escuridão. Todos esses convergiam para o domínio do centro, onde humanos viviam as suas vidas._

Se alguém pode dizer algo da Agente Sênior Teresa Lisbon é que ela vive uma vida regrada. Ela acorda às quinze para as seis horas da manhã com alguma música do momento da rádio conectada e desliga o aparelho com uma pequena batida. Come duas torradas com geléia de mirtilo e bebe um copo grande de água. Corre por quarenta minutos, toma um banho rápido, veste-se, come uma omelete e toma uma xícara de café preto.

Ela chega ao escritório da CBI às sete horas e começa a organizar os relatórios já terminados antes de enviá-los. Recebe o novo caso, dá um aviso a Jane, vai à cena do crime, repreende Jane, entrevista a família da vítima, briga com Jane, termina em algum esquema de manipulação para pegar o culpado e passa um sermão em Jane.

Às vezes, quando não recebe um caso, ela passa o dia escrevendo relatórios e desculpas para o comportamento de Jane.

Depois de tudo terminado, ela organiza a mesa de uma forma que apenas ela entende (e, possivelmente, certo consultor) antes de pegar as chaves do carro e partir em direção a casa. Normalmente, ela chega ao lar às dezenove horas. Encomendo alguma refeição, toma banho, come, põe a leitura em dia, come uma banana morna e vai para a cama.

Naquele dia, as coisas não haviam acontecido como o planejado.

Quando Lisbon chegou ao escritório, usualmente vazio, Jane encontrava-se deitado sobre o sofá, um braço jogado sobre a testa enquanto ele parecia analisar o Elvis do teto.

- Algo errado com o Elvis? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico fazendo seu caminho em direção ao escritório.

- Estranhamente, ele acordou com cara de Johnny Cash – ele gritou em resposta, sem mover-se.

Lisbon observou os papéis sobre a sua mesa. Se suas contas estavam certas, há quase três meses não recebiam notícias do caso Red John. O que aumentava as chances de que Jane não estava apenas no escritório em um horário ridiculamente madrugador por estar.

- Sabe, Lisbon, se você está preocupada com um colega de trabalho, seria muito mais fácil simplesmente vocalizar isso.

A Agente olhou para o loiro que se encostava à porta, o sorriso divertido no lugar não disfarçava a sutiliza das olheiras.

- A única coisa que me preocupa é o incompetente que lhe deixou entrar aqui tão cedo – disse, displicente, em sua tarefa matinal de ordenar relatórios.

- Ele não é um incompetente. Apenas um homem com alguns problemas paternos, baixa auto-estima e extremamente sugestivo.

O silêncio fez-se e ela rodou os olhos claros, abrindo uma gaveta, prestes a ignorar o consultor que havia sumido da sua porta.

- Chá? – ele ofereceu, já com uma segunda xícara para ela.

- Não bebo chá pela manhã, apenas pela noite – comentou, ignorando a oferenda dele, que já se encontrava sobre a mesa, marcando a superfície escura.

Ela apertou os lábios colocando um porta-copos sob a porcelana antes de voltar ao trabalho. Jane pareceu não perceber o claro indício de que ela não queria lidar com ele naquele momento em particular, sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela, observando-a cuidadosamente. Teresa moveu-se discretamente, os olhos passando pelas palavras digitadas.

- Você não deveria chegar ao escritório tão cedo sem um motivo – comentou, sem tirar os olhos das letras.

- Está desconfortável com o fato de eu estar lhe analisando? – ele riu.

- Estou desconfortável com o fato de que o meu consultor vaga pelo nosso escritório como se ele fosse um parque de diversões.

- Aha – ele concluiu e esse pequeno som foi suficiente para trazer a atenção da agente para si. – "Meu consultor". Um pouco possessiva, não, Lisbon?

Ela apertou os lábios e concentrou-se mais em ignorá-lo. Logo outro agente chegaria e o distrairia, porque qualquer outra pessoa conseguia embarcar mais facilmente no trem Patrick Jane que ela.

- Você está pensando em como o Minelli pode ter colocado alguém tão desregrado como encargo seu. Não, não – ele corrigiu-se, o seu sorriso registrado alargando-se pelo rosto enquanto ele chegava ao ponto em que queria -, está pensando como pessoas tão opostas quanto nós podem conseguir trabalhar tão bem juntos.

Lisbon sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e a risada masculina que seguiu confirmou que ela estava corando.

- Estou certo. Se eu não estivesse, você não estaria tão vermelha – apontou.

- Tem algum motivo para você estar me irritando já tão cedo? – perguntou, em uma voz aborrecida que ele já conhecia.

- Nah, só achei que algo poderia lhe tirar de uma rotina tão enfadonha – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro para dar ênfase ao tédio.

- Já me atrapalhou o bastante, Jane. Mais alguma coisa antes de eu atirar em você até que o seu corpo esteja fora do meu escritório? – ameaçou-o apenas para receber um sorriso divertido.

- Eu queria apenas esclarecer a sua dúvida – respondeu, inclinando-se para frente como prestes a contar um segredo. – Imagina a vida como um círculo – disse, um dedo erguido para chamar atenção. – Se nós começamos no topo dele, invariavelmente, estaremos em lados opostos na metade.

- Não, Jane, nós não estaremos juntos na base do círculo – concluiu por ele, a voz firme da Agente Sênior em comando.

Ele pareceu mais divertido com a conclusa a qual ela havia chegado que com o desenvolvimento da idéia em si, erguendo-se com a xícara em uma mão.

- Sabe, Lisbon – ele começou, do batente da porta -, a ameaça dos tiros parou de fazer efeito na segunda vez que você a usou – ergueu a xícara em cumprimento e saiu em direção aos cubículos

Teresa rodou os olhos antes de voltar aos relatórios, bebericando o chá, já morno, distraidamente.

-

_**2. Arte**_

_Na mitologia grega, nove deusas chamadas as Musas eram responsáveis por inspirar a arte de músicos, artistas e escritores._

Lisbon mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, levemente incomodada com as sandálias de salto que havia escolhido para a noite. Ao seu lado, Cho parecia quase entediado com a apresentação que Jane fazia no centro do salão. Ambos estavam habituados demais aos truques do mentalista para surpreender-se com o pequeno show que ele oferecia para o grupo de possíveis doadores. Estavam, mais uma vez, em um jantar de arrecadação e Lisbon pedia silenciosamente que o escândalo de um dos anos anteriores não se repetisse.

Jane sorria fácil, encantando os esnobes da vez de uma forma ridiculamente cativante. No momento, um casal havia sido hipnotizado, um agia como o outro. Lisbon apenas esperava que a demonstração não saísse de controle e eles terminassem com um caso de abuso doméstico ou algo similar.

- Eu espero que sempre apareçam novos ricos – comentou Cho, na voz monótona dele. – Depois da décima vez que se vê o mesmo truque, ele não é muito emocionante.

Teresa sorriu, antes de olhar novamente para o loiro.

- Reduz o número para cinco e eu posso concordar com você – respondeu bebericando uma taça de champanhe.

A platéia explodiu em uma salva de palmas e a Agente deixou o ar que havia prendido soltar-se.

- Eu esperava sair daqui hoje com um caso – comentou a asiático. – Quase apostei com o Rigsby.

- Acho que estamos deixando o trabalho subir às nossas cabeças – disse com um sorriso, inclinando-se para ele em ênfase.

- Lamentando a vida em uma noite tão pomposa e hipócrita como esta, Lisbon?

A referida rodou os olhos, sem mover-se para olhar o consultor que havia se esgueirado pelas suas costas.

- Apenas comentando como é bom sair daqui sem um caso – disse na voz complacente dela.

- Nah. Nós sabemos que metade dos que chegaram tão longe fizeram isso enganando alguém – pegou uma taça da bandeja de um garçom antes de continuar. – Deveríamos prendê-los todos – riu, balançando nos próprios pés.

- Seria interessante vê-los presos.

Lisbon olhou escandalizada para o seu agente, a irritação de saber como Jane poderia contaminá-lo aos poucos se formando nas suas costas.

- Cho, aquela adorável senhora está lhe observando – apontou com a taça para uma mulher do fundo do salão que havia acabado de desviar o rosto.

- Está mesmo? – o asiático questionou-o, virando-se em direção ao alvo.

- Eu mentiria para um amigo?

Ambos os agentes olharam-no com vistas incrédulas e ele riu.

- Eu tenho motivos para mentir desta vez?

Essa resposta parecendo mais plausível, o agente saiu em direção à morena ao fundo do salão.

- Ela não estava olhando para ele, estava? – perguntou quando o amigo sumiu no mar de pessoas, já fora de alcance de escuta.

- Nah, mas você queria ele longe de mim e eu achei que seria interessante dar a confiança que ele precisa para chegar em uma mulher bonita – inclinou-se sobre a ponta dos pés e voltou, empolgado.

Lisbon rodou os olhos e buscou uma distração. O fato de estarem em um cômodo cheio de supostas obras-de-arte tornava a tarefa particularmente fácil.

- Eu não pensava que a Agente Sênior Teresa Lisbon fugiria de um confronto – cantarolou quando ela havia, finalmente, alcançado uma pintura na parede.

- Jane, hoje não é o dia. Eu estou tendo que lidar com essas... pessoas e a minha paciência está no limite. Sem piadinhas ou jogos mentais – anunciou, insistindo em observar as manchas de tinta.

- Eu deveria lhe avisar que observar as expressões de uma pessoa enquanto ela observa uma obra-de-arte é a forma mais simples de lê-la?

- Jane – alongou a primeira vogal em aviso.

- Sem ameaças hoje? É porque a sua arma está faltando? – terminou a taça.

Era um vestido verde escuro comum, mas que, obviamente, não deixava lugar para carregar qualquer coisa.

Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Quem disse que eu estou sem a minha arma? – ela riu, inclinando-se na direção dele com o sorriso de sempre para despistá-lo.

- Lisbon, nós dois sabemos que falta espaço nesse vestido para prender uma arma – disse e afastou-se para observá-la, como se isso provasse o ponto.

- Você que está dizendo – ergueu a taça antes de virá-la e fazer seu caminho em direção a outro garçom.

Jane observou-a com um sorriso complacente. Não se importava em deixá-la ganhar desta vez.

-

_**3. Julgamento**_

_Os antigos egípcios acreditavam que uma pessoa deveria merecer o direito de entrar na vida após a morte. Antes de um indivíduo poder passar para o próximo domínio de existência, nove grandes deuses deveriam julgar o seu valor._

Jane encontrava-se olhando para a marca marrom do piso branco.

Eles haviam seguido um grupo de seqüestradores até um prédio escolar. Eles haviam pegado duas garotas depois da saída das aulas, uma delas era parte do programa de testemunhas. Depois de dois dias de investigação, o pai da garota havia chegado aos três rapazes responsáveis pelo crime antes da equipe.

- Jane? Nós estamos indo embora. Você quer a carona?

Os olhos azuis dele voltaram-se para ela.

- Eu deveria ter percebido que ele já sabia aonde ir – ele comentou, voltando a olhar para o sangue seco.

- Acho que ele não tinha muita certeza de onde ia depois que saiu do escritório – Lisbon respondeu, com a voz condescendente de sempre.

- Algum de nós pode julgá-lo por ter matado o rapaz que fez aquilo com a melhor amiga da filha dele?

As mãos dele estavam nos bolsos da calça cinza, os ombros milímetros mais tensos do que ela estava habituada.

- Sim – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele voltou-se para a agente, sem demonstrar a surpresa em uma resposta tão cruel. Essa era Teresa Lisbon, sempre achando que a justiça deveria ser feita pelo sistema judiciário. A chefa pareceu desconfortável diante do olhar compreensivo dele.

- Ninguém pode julgá-lo por odiar os rapazes que fizeram isso com a filha dele – explicou. – Mas qualquer um pode julgá-lo por matar um deles – completou.

Os orbes azuis permaneceram imperturbáveis sobre ela durante a fala, sem indícios do brilho divertido que normalmente os habitava.

- Lisbon, Lisbon, sempre tentando passar uma lição de moral em cada fala – ele riu, com a pose levemente mais relaxada.

- Jane, Jane, sempre ignorando tudo o que eu falo – ela rodou os olhos, indo em direção aos carros.

-

_**4. Sofrimento**_

_Na mitologia da civilização maia, existiam nove níveis no submundo. Metnal, o nono nível, era um lugar de eterna escuridão, frio e sofrimento._

Os quatro agentes trocaram olhares quando, ao final do dia, Patrick Jane ainda não havia feito uma brincadeira, truque ou piada. De fato, ele havia agido exatamente como Lisbon pedia que ele agisse desde que haviam começado a trabalhar junto. Todos sabiam como o loiro era com volantes naturalmente e nenhum deles estava disposto a descobrir o que o dia de hoje poderia resultar.

- Levante, Jane. Eu vou te levar para casa – ela ordenou, dando um suave chute no sofá onde ele se encontrava deitado.

- Nah, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco – ele respondeu, um braço jogado por sobre a cabeça.

Cho aproximou-se dos dois, a pose estóica no lugar.

- Eu e Rigsby estávamos pensando em sair para beber – disse o asiático, recebendo um olhar revoltado da chefa.

- O Rigsby já tem planos.

Rigsby, que estava do lado de uma Van Pelt ligeiramente desconfortável, abriu a boca para contestar antes de fechá-la sem um argumento plausível.

- Que tal todos jantarem lá em casa? – a ruiva ofereceu, lançando um olhar de desculpas para o colega ao lado.

- Você também já tem planos – foi a resposta do loiro e a novata viu-se corando, culpada.

- Que seja, Jane, faça o que você quiser - não demorou muito para a Agente Sênior rodar os olhos e partir para fora do prédio sendo, eventualmente, seguida pelos outros três agentes.

- Não queria lhe fazer esperar – ele comentou, apoiando-se na porta do motorista.

Lisbon, dentro do carro, ignorou a descarga de adrenalina que ser pega desprevenida havia causado e lançou-lhe um olhar feio.

- Ah, ah – ergueu um dedo. – Não adianta negar.

- Entra logo antes que eu mude de idéia e parta para o meu plano de atropelamento – disse, abrindo a porta do passageiro e dando a ignição.

- Nah, a Madre Teresa não faria isso com um pobre consultor inocente – ele riu, batendo a porta.

- A última coisa que você é é inocente – argumentou, enquanto eles saiam do estacionamento.

O caminho entre o escritório da CBI e a casa de Jane pareceu ridiculamente curto, bem como o tempo que ambos desperdiçaram parados em frente à residência. Quando ele saiu do carro, desaparecendo atrás da entrada da grande casa clara, ela quase se sentiu culpada por não terem insistido.

-

_**5. Fé**_

_A Bíblia cristã, fonte de fé e guia de mais de 2.1 bilhões de pessoas ao redor do mundo é dividida em nove subseções._

Aquele deveria ser o terceiro caso de pessoas que acreditavam em médiuns desde que trabalhavam juntos e Patrick havia passado os últimos quatro dias mais sarcástico e atiçador que o usual. A pobre médium quase havia alcançado um colapso nervoso com as investidas impiedosas do mentalista.

- Eu não acredito que ela estava nos enganando o tempo todo – a ruiva havia comentado com a equipe enquanto os cinco iam em direção aos carros.

Lisbons havia se preocupado com o quão bem ela lidaria com os casos. Aparentemente, doce e colaboradora Van Pelt continuava a mesma.

- É fácil enganar as pessoas quando elas querem acreditar – Jane havia respondido.

- Pode culpá-las por querer acreditar em algo? Quero dizer, elas acabaram de perder alguém importante. É natural querer conectar – ela argumentou e Rigsby fez algum murmuro de concordância que mal pode ser ouvido.

A Agente Sênior trocou olhares com Cho antes de ambos pegarem os volantes dos carros, mas nenhum dos dois comentou sobre a conversa.

- Ah! Eu adoro ir para o escritório depois de um caso bem resolvido – o loiro recostou-se no banco do passageiro, os braços atrás da cabeça.

A chefa recusou-se a comentar o fato de que ele havia tomado a carona como garantida e deu a ignição.

- Van Pelt estava certa – ela foi pontual e direta.

- Nah.

- É normal querer se manter conectado com alguém que já partiu – os olhos verdes estavam na estrada.

- Estamos ficando profundos, Lisbon?

Teresa rodou os olhos e não respondeu, sabendo que ele faria alguma brincadeira que os levaria a alguma ameaça. Eles não continuaram a conversa, mas, pelo canto dos olhos, ela pôde ver enquanto ele distraidamente girava o anel dourado em seu dedo.

_**-**_

_**6. Poder**_

_Nove é um número importante na cultura chinesa. É considerado de sorte e fortemente associado com o dragão chinês, um símbolo de magia e poder. Há nove formas do dragão, é descrito em termos de nove características, tem nove filhos._

Aquele era o dia pelo qual todos eles haviam esperado por quase cinco anos.

Lisbon podia ouvir os passos apressados de Cho e Rigsby fazendo o caminho, subindo as escadas, passando pelos corredores, em direção ao cômodo onde eles se encontravam. Van Pelt encontrava-se no jardim da casa, acalmando a mais recente vítima enquanto esperavam pelos paramédicos. Um jazia no chão da sala, logo atrás de um dos sofás.

Sua arma estava apontada para o homem no centro do quarto. A verdade é que Red John era o oposto do que Teresa havia imaginado. Alto, olhos verdes e cativantes, cabelos escuros, charmoso e de ombros largos. Entendia como ele havia ludibriado e convencido tantos a ajudá-lo. Parada, encarando-o e sabendo o que ele havia feito durante todos esses anos, ela ainda conseguia sentir o magnetismo dele, o ar de liderança ao seu redor.

Seus olhos verdes pousaram sobre Jane, não muito distante dela, à direita. Desse ângulo, ela não podia ver a forma como seus dedos apertavam-se contra as palmas, ou como o seu rosto não escondia a vontade que ele tinha de esfaquear o homem em frente e observá-lo sangrar até a morte.

Ela havia chegado quase tarde demais. Eles haviam conversado, tinha certeza pela forma como se observavam. O sorriso quase feliz que o assassino usava explicava o símbolo que acompanhavam as mortes. Red John havia contado a Jane o que queria, o que o levaria à próxima etapa do jogo.

Ela tinha o poder para prender ou matar o homem que havia tornado a vida deles um inferno.

Era isso? Era assim que terminava? Jane havia declarado, no começo da parceria deles, que não mediria esforços e que não teria dúvidas quando a hora chegasse. Red John era dele e de mais ninguém.

Ao final, Red John era de Jane. Ele precisava disso. Era uma escolha que não cabia a ela.

Os outros dois agentes surgiram atrás da morena, suas armas apontadas para o criminoso.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando definir se aquela era a melhor forma de ação. Lisbon era a responsável pelo grupo. Minelli sabia disso, Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho sabiam disso. Até Jane sabia. Eles eram o pessoal dela. Responsabilidade dela.

Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de relaxar a posição de tiro. Sentiu a confusão de seus agentes, mas não se virou para observar os olhares surpresos. Os dedos femininos estenderam-se até tocar no terno de três peças dele. Tão habitual que a fazia nostálgica.

Ela teria que responder por isso. Não havia explicação plausível para o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Quando as digitais dela o tocaram sobre o tecido da roupa, ele pareceu acordar de um transe, surpreso por vê-la tão perto. Logo as feições dele se contraíram para as de alguém que se sente invadido e Teresa viu-se meneando, querendo que ele entendesse sem palavras, como ele costumava fazer. Com uma mão, ofereceu-lhe a arma.

A ação pareceu surpreender a todos no cômodo, mesmo aos dois atiradores de guarda, que não tiravam os olhos do alvo.

Patrick olhou para o metal em suas mãos.

Ali estava. Era com aquilo que ele terminava a sua vingança. Era ali que tudo terminava.

Quando o mentalista ergueu a arma e colocou o assassino no alvo, a agente contraiu-se, como se a surpresa e a traição a tivessem pegado desprevenida. Jane sentia-se agradecido por ela tê-lo despertado. Havia ficado tanto tempo tentando entrar na mente de Red John e descobrir o que exatamente ele queria que fosse feito que tudo ao seu redor havia sumido. Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se para as caixas atrás do assassino. Parte sua havia esperado que ele explodisse toda a construção, mas isso não daria o tipo de vingança que ele saboreava. Em algum lugar estava escondido aquilo que faria a vida de todos um inferno mesmo após a vingança.

Ele havia percebido o braço sangrento do seu rival, mas ainda não havia conseguido unir as peças que explicariam o motivo. Não se lembrava de alguém tê-lo ferido. Essa era a peça que ele precisava encaixar.

Sentiu Lisbon mover-se do seu lado, sabendo que não havia como ela passar pelos dois homens na porta. Tinha quase certeza de que ela não queria estar presente para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Red John estava em suas mãos. Era agora que ele fazia a sua vingança acontecer. Agora que ele deixava o assassino de sua família sangrar até a morte.

A verdade é que foi apenas sorte o que decidiu o destino de sua vingança.

Distraidamente, atrás de uma das caixas que a agente havia afastado para passar, estava um rosto sorridente desenhado de sangue. Um ornamento que ele sabia não ter sido percebido pelos demais.

Assim, quando ele abaixou a arma, os três agentes olharam-no surpreso. Quando ele deu três passos e lançou um soco no rosto do rival, eles se moveram para impedi-lo, mas foi apenas isso.

Jane afastou-se, empurrando a arma contra o peito de Lisbon antes de fazer o seu caminho em direção à saída.

_**-**_

_**7. Progresso**_

_Em tailandês, a palavra para o número nove, "gao", é a mesma que o verbo "desenvolver progresso"._

O sol estava quente demais para o que eles pretendiam fazer e as gotas de suor acumulavam-se aos poucos.

- Eu posso carregar essa – Rigsby declarou, colocando a maior caixa nos braços e sumindo pela porta.

- Nada como ter um macho alfa por perto. Poupa tanto trabalho – Jane riu, subindo as mangas da camisa azul.

- Deveríamos conseguir mais dois desses – disse o asiático, pegando uma caixa menor e indo atrás do amigo.

- Não deveriam falar assim dele. O Rigsby só quer ajudar – contestou a ruiva, levemente irritada enquanto seguia os outros dois com um abajur.

- Cuidado, Van Pelt! As pessoas podem começar a pensar que há algo entre vocês! – o consultor gritou para a agente de saída.

- É impressão minha ou nós vamos trabalhar enquanto você finge? – Lisbon acusou, pegando uma caixa qualquer.

- Lisbon, Lisbon. Você me conhece bem demais – ele disse, jogando-se sobre um sofá ainda coberto por um lençol branco.

Ela rodou os olhos e partiu atrás dos demais. Para qualquer outro, a mudança e a ausência do anel dourado não significariam muito. Para Patrick Jane, era progresso.

_**-**_

_**8. Sabedoria**_

_Uma das lendas mais famosas da mitologia céltica conta e estória de nove castanheiras mágicas no centro do Outromundo. Elas pairam sobre o Poço da Sabedoria e derrubam suas nozes nele, importando sabedoria e inspiração para todos que bebem daquela agia ou comem o salmão do rio._

Jane lançou um olhar para Lisbon, que havia adormecido há poucos momentos. Ele vinha seguindo as placas pela estrada que os levaria ao próximo caso, buscando uma barraca de frutas. Eles haviam tentado conversar sobre livros no percurso, mas depois das cinco horas da manhã, Teresa havia abandonado o mundo consciente.

Quando ele parou o carro, faltavam poucos minutos para as sete e meia. As pálpebras dela tremeram antes de erguerem-se. A agente murmurou alguma desculpa por não ter se mantido acordada antes de perceber que eles não estavam no destino correto.

- Jane, posso receber alguma explicação para estarmos parados no acostamento e não na cena de um crime? – perguntou em um tom acusador.

- Não, você não pode – ele sorriu, mas, diante do olhar pontual dela, apontou para uma pequena venda de frutas adiante. – Estamos esperando que eles abram.

- Ja--.

- Esse "Jane" é aquele que vem antes das ameaças? Porque elas não funcionam – ele sorriu.

- Esse é o "Jane" que vem antes de eu lhe empurrar para fora do carro e tomar o volante.

- Nah, você só está nervosa porque acha que comer frutas vai nos levar a uma conversa profunda. De novo – ele apontou, com o sorriso registrado. – Olhe, eles abriram – deu duas batidas contra o volante antes de pular para fora do carro.

A agente rodou os olhos e afundou-se no assento. Não faria bem algum chegar lá sem Jane e, portanto, tomar o banco do motorista e partir não parecia uma idéia sensata.

- Não vem, Lisbon? – ele chamou de fora do carro e ela respondeu com um olhar incrédulo. – Vou trazer a sua fruta favorita! – ele gritou e entrou na pequena venda.

Teresa bufou com um meio sorriso. Quando ele voltou tinha uma sacolinha cheia de morangos e duas tangerinas em mãos.

- Podemos ir agora? – insistiu, ignorando a sacola que ele oferecia.

- Você não espera que eu dirija enquanto como, espera? – Jane murmurou, jogando uma semente pela janela.

- Esse é um plano elaborado para nos atrasar? – ela perguntou, arrancando a sacola do colo dele.

- Lisbon, Lisbon. Você não confia em mim? – o sorriso de criança que acabou de aprontar algo se formou.

- Nós não vamos debater confiança. De novo – ela respondeu, vasculhando dentro do saco para achar morangos.

- Nah. Nós já sabemos que você confia em mim.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o sorriso fácil dele antes de alcançar uma fruta.

- Minha fruta favorita é morango?

Ele riu.

_**-**_

_**9. Futuro**_

_O nono símbolo do Zodíaco é Sagitário, identificado pelos gregos como um centauro. Centauros são criaturas mágicas conhecidas por suas habilidades como arqueiros, filósofos e conhecedores do futuro._

Jane ergueu-se suavemente do sofá onde se encontrava deitado. O dia passava calmamente do escritório da CBI enquanto todos se dedicavam aos seus respectivos papéis. Tudo parecia normal, exceto, é claro, o fato de que nenhum deles encontrava-se realmente calmo.

Rigsby havia comprado um lanche completo em algum fastfood e encontrava-se mastigando o hambúrguer distraidamente enquanto seus dedos moviam-se pelo teclado. Van Pelt mascava um chiclete desesperadamente enquanto seus dedos digitavam freneticamente. Cho, o mais concentrado dos três, apenas mexia a perna rapidamente, sob a mesa. Seu campo de visão não incluía Lisbon, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que ela comia balinhas de menta.

Um deles estalaria em poucos minutos e a sua aposta estava na adorável ruiva que lhe lançava olhares vez ou outra.

- Jane?

Bingo.

- Hu? – ele respondeu do sofá.

Ela moveu-se, desconfortável, sem saber como começar.

- Você vai renovar o contrato?

Ele sorriu largo antes de responder:

- Você é a porta-voz ou a única que teve coragem de falar?

Van Pelt corou e murmurou algo sobre como todos estavam preocupados.

- Nah, ainda não decidi – disse e com um "uf" ergueu-se e foi em direção à cozinha para preparar um chá.

Ainda pôde ouvir quando Cho corrigiu-a dizendo que eles estavam curiosos, não preocupados.

- Hey, Lisbon – cumprimentou quando ela fez o caminho em direção à máquina de café meia hora depois. - Também curiosa para fazer a pergunta?

Ela ofereceu-lhe um olhar irritado antes de largar a xícara. Obviamente, a Agente Sênior não estava de bom humor. Teresa só tomava café assim tarde quando as coisas não estavam dando certo.

- Você fecha casos – foi a resposta enquanto ela se servia.

Jane observou-a com um sorriso divertido. Às vezes, era tão fácil entendê-la.

- Porque nós trabalhamos bem juntos.

Ela virou-se, a porcelana já cheia e o olhar repreensivo no rosto.

- Essa não é a conversa do círculo de novo, é?

- Nah – ele respondeu, erguendo-se para mais uma dose.

Os dois ficaram absortos em suas próprias bebidas por alguns momentos.

- Eles gostam de você – ela disse, sem mover-se do balcão, o mesmo tom de voz que ela havia usado depois que ele havia atirado no xerife.

- Quem não gosta de mim?

- As duas últimas pessoas que colocaram uma reclamação contra a CBI por sua culpa. O cara que lhe deu um soco semana passada. O que ameaçou lhe esperar para um acerto de contas – à medida que a lista crescia, ela ficava mais irritada.

- Aha, todas pessoas de índole duvidosa – ele anuiu.

Teresa bufou e afastou-se do balcão para seguir em direção ao escritório.

- E nós estamos quase na base do círculo! – ele gritou para que a chefa pudesse ouvi-lo.

A agente rodou os olhos e não respondeu, decidida a ignorá-lo.

Eles não precisavam saber que ele já havia renovado o contrato.

* * *

-

**Fim.**

-

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Participem dos Desafios, participem, participem!

Aliás, ainda dá tempo de participar deste. Se quiserem detalhes, mandem MP ou procurem pela Akatsuki dos Fanfictions no Orkut.

By-bye.


End file.
